Kamen Rider Ginga
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: Nightmares. Dreams that either make us fear or embrace them. When people start becoming trapped with their nightmares and cannot awaken, it is up to a certain Kamen Rider to become the light of hope for the citizens. But what are his intentions? Is he truly on the side of humans? Or is there something more sinister at work here? R
1. Descend! Light of Hope

**Summary: Nightmares. Dreams that either make us fear or embrace them. When people start becoming trapped with their nightmares and cannot awaken, it is up to a certain Kamen Rider to become the light of hope for the citizens. But what are his intentions? Is he truly on the side of humans? Or is there something more sinister at work here? **_  
_

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or anything associated with it.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kamen Rider Ginga**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Descend! Light of Hope**

"Did you hear that Shizuka hasn't been seen for three days?" a girl asked her friend, walking down a street with their bags in hand.

"I heard it was a nasty cold or something," replied the other.

"Maybe we should visit her? Poor Shizuka-chan."

The two girls paused at a stop sign and waited patiently for the light to change before continuing onward. The light flashed green but before they could even put a foot forward on the street, a loud scream drew their and the surrounding proximity's attention as people spun around to look for the source. When nothing could be seen the entire group lifted their heads towards the sky, noticing a faint blot approaching closer and closer until it was directly above them.

Everyone screamed.

The monster resembled a giant butterfly with a pair of huge wings on its back, every flap of its wings sent out paralyzing spores into the crowd below. Its skin was disgusting and cracked, like it had been dehydrated for a long time. Its mouth opened up to reveal a long tongue with a row of razor sharp teeth. Swooping down below the crowd, the monster landed in front of a paralyzed woman and attacked with its sharp claws, turning her into a stone statue before cracking it with its wings.

"C-Can't move!"

"Saya-chan!"

Saya could only widen her eyes in terror as the monster turned to her next, walking towards her with its head cocked, as if debating she was worth it or not. Saya's breath came quicker and quicker, her mind screamed at her to run but her body refused to listen, being paralyzed by the monster's spores. With the last ounce of strength still left within her, Saya let out a loud scream as the monster was right in front of her.

A figure suddenly landed in front of her effectively blocking the monster with two swords. Saya couldn't make out his features but was glad to be alive. She gasped in surprise as the figure picked her up bridal style, carrying her away from the monster and setting her gently on the ground. Peering up at him Saya tried to get a good view of his face but his features were obscured by the blinding sunlight.

"Who are you?" she asked in awe.

"Stay here and don't move," ordered the figure before running off to fight the monster.

* * *

Arashi was glad he made it in time to prevent another victim from becoming a Nightmare's meal. Jumping off a four-story building was a different story though, and he was sure a few bones were broken here and there, but nothing his AI couldn't fix easily. Keeping his eyes fixated upon the Butterfly Nightmare that was hovering in front of him, he reached inside his pocket and extracted a silver bracelet.

_Are you sure about this Arashi? _the bracelet flashed red with every word.

"Let's do this," Arashi responded.

Pressing the bracelet onto his right wrist he barely winced in pain as two wires dug itself into his skin, taking in his DNA to ensure it was actually him and not an imposter. It was a fail-safe mechanism designed to ensure that only the authorized user would be able to access it. Anyone else who tried to put it on would get a shock so strong it would cause them to pass out for an hour.

_Recognized: Arashi Takigawa. _

**Descend! Ginga Rider! **

A silver belt materialized around his waist with a slot on top for his auxiliary devices and a scanner in front, programmed to recognize his and only his hand scans. Next he reached back into his pocket and pulled out a small mini disk with a galaxy design engraved upon the front. Holding it out in front of him Arashi placed the disk inside the slot and ran his right hand in front of the scanner, letting it react with his bracelet.

"Henshin!"

Bright light engulfed him in an orb which slowly rotated to form a silver suit of armor on Arashi's body. A pair of wings briefly appeared on his back and quickly faded from view, and another flash of light created a helmet upon his head, with golden visors shaped like insect eyes. Whistling sharply through the helmet when the transformation was finished, the light faded to reveal Arashi in his rider state. The armor fit every contour of his body perfectly yet still had enough room for mobility and maneuvers. His belt hung around his waist while his bracelet transformed into an arm guard that went up to his right elbow.

_You can only maintain this state for fifteen minutes before you go into Overdrive mode_.

"Thank you for reminding me Zero," muttered Arashi as he crouched into a defensive position.

The Butterfly Nightmare shrieked in anger and swooped down from the sky, but Arashi ducked and raised a leg in the air, kicking the Nightmare in its stomach which caught it by surprise. Flapping its wings furiously the Butterfly hoped to paralyze him with its spores but thanks to the suit protecting his body, Arashi merely cocked his head to the side, as if taunting the creature to try harder.

"Who are you!" it shrieked in a warped voice.

"Kamen Rider Ginga," Arashi answered, drawing forth the twin swords hanging from the side of his belt.

Upon hearing his name the Nightmare took on a panicked state. "Ginga? It can't be! You're not supposed to exist!" it cried as it rushed forward with sharp claws extended.

Pulling another disk from his belt Arashi inserted it into his belt and ran his right hand over the scanner. It reacted with his AI and his swords were consumed with flames from the hilt upward towards the blades.

_Recognized: Firestorm_

Swinging the swords in front of him like an arc Ginga slashed at the Butterfly Nightmare, damaging one of its wings, causing it to crash into the ground with a loud thud which sent debris flying towards the crowd.

_Ten minutes left_.

"Damn this," Arashi quickly pulled another disk out and inserted it into his belt.

_Recognized: Speed Boost_

A burst of speed propelled him forward in time to slash at the flying debris, protecting the crowd behind as the Butterfly Nightmare took this chance to spit a stream of silk webbing at him. Arashi was immobilized by the silk and struggled to break free, but he found the silk to be rather strong to break through with conventional means. The Nightmare took this chance to deliver a powerful blow to Arashi's chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall of the nearest building.

_Five minutes remain_.

"Zero activate Overdrive right now," gritted Arashi as the Nightmare closed in for the final blow.

_But Arashi your body will-_

"Do it!"

_Bypass accepted: Overdrive Ginga Mode Activated, countdown timer at 99 seconds._

With a loud cry Arashi tore through the silk webbing, freeing himself just in time to avoid a sharp claw striking where he was moments ago. Electricity coursed through his suit and veins, reacting with the machinery inside his body. Closing his right hand into a fist Arashi channeled all the power into that limb, then waited as the Butterfly Nightmare charged at him blindly, in part thanks to the electricity crackling off his body.

"Ginga Breaker Punch!"

Catching the Nightmare right in the same area where he had kicked it earlier, Arashi sent the monster airborne through the middle of the street, where it crashed into a car that had been parked there. For a while it didn't move, then it stood up as cracks began forming on its body. It moved forward towards Arashi but stopped a few meters short from where he stood, then exploded into an inferno of fire.

_Overdrive limit reached. Releasing Ginga transformation._

Arashi pulled out the disks from his belt and his suit undid itself in a flash of light. He stood for several moments and then his legs gave out from under him.

* * *

When Saya saw the mysterious figure defeat the monster she was screaming with joy, noting how powerful he was to be able to defeat a monster like that. But when he swayed and fell forward on the ground, she sprung up and ran over to where he laid. Her friend Hikaru was right behind and together the girls knelt to examine the unconscious male.

"What happened? He just passed out," Hikaru said.

"Look Hikaru! His right arm!" Saya pointed at the open wound.

Instead of exposed flesh like a normal human, the girls saw machinery mixed in with skin and tissue and they gasped. This wasn't a human. He was something completely different. Hesitantly Saya reached a hand out towards his arm and quickly snatched it back when a voice spoke out.

_Initiating repair systems_.

"Who said that?" Hikaru whipped her head around in confusion.

_I am designated as Zero, the AI serving Master Arashi. _

"Arashi?...so that's his name," Saya murmured.

"So what exactly is Arashi?" questioned her friend.

Arashi suddenly opened his eyes and slowly sat up on the ground, rubbing his healing wrist as the two girls watched on. He groaned and pressed a head to his forehead in pain, feeling the effects of forcing his body into Overdrive mode.

_I warned you not to do it. _

"What would you have me do? Wriggle around helplessly and let the Nightmare kill me?" snapped Arashi irritably at his AI.

_Your body cannot handle the strain of Overdrive mode_, countered Zero flatly.

"Tch. You're lucky I haven't disassembled you yet. Or maybe I should reprogram your personality to one that doesn't talk back," threatened the ravenette.

"Thank you for saving me earlier. My name is Saya Yamagata. This is my friend Hikaru Shinagawa," Saya introduced themselves to Arashi.

He gave them a brief nod and stood up from the ground, drawing more confused looks from the two girls as they were hoping to get answers from him. Not one to back down Saya gathered her bag and made to follow Arashi, with a reluctant Hikaru tagging behind her friend.

"Don't follow me," Arashi said as he stopped to look at them.

"What are you? We saw your wounds earlier and they definitely don't look human," Saya asked.

Arashi sighed heavily.

"I'm part android. What would kill a normal human wouldn't effect me as much unless it's a devastating blow. My body can repair itself as long as Zero is on me," explained the ravenette.

"That monster earlier...what is it?" Hikaru hesitantly jumped in.

"A Nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

"Corrupted forms of human dreams, they come forth from a person's mind and take form, wreaking havoc and acting out on its host's desires," Arashi pulled Zero off his wrist and converted it into a necklace.

Saya shared a look with her friend. "Then what are you? You transformed and killed that monster like it was nothing."

"I'm a Kamen Rider. My job is to take down Nightmares and stop them from turning others into Nightmares themselves," the ravenette turned around and broke out into a sprint, not even Hikaru and Saya were able to keep up.

"Kamen Rider..."

"I think I heard him say Ginga several times," Hikaru noted.

"Kamen Rider Ginga..."

* * *

As soon as he was out of sight from the the girls Arashi collapsed against a building and breathed heavily, sinking to the floor as he held a hand across his abdomen. His Overdrive mode has put a major strain on his body and it was all he could do to remain conscious. Pressing a hand against his mouth Arashi coughed violently and pulled it away to find silver blood staining his palm.

"Zero...contact Professor Hyouga and have him send Takeshi here," he ordered his AI.

_Activating GPS locator and contacting Professor Hyouga_.

"Arashi? Where are you? What happened?" a voice came through his AI.

"Send Takeshi to get me. I can't move my body," Arashi answered.

"What did you do?"

_He went into Overdrive mode_.

Silence.

"I told you not to do so Arashi! Your body can't handle the strain of Overdrive mode!" Hyouga suddenly roared from the other end.

"Calm down Professor. It's nothing big," Arashi attempted to chuckle but that only made him cough again.

"Takeshi is on his way. You are in big trouble when he gets you back here."

* * *

Takeshi found Arashi collapsed against the side of a building when he finally tracked him through the GPS locator emitting from Zero. The young assistant wasn't surprised to find the ravenette in a bad form. He was used to fetching Arashi from strange places after he had gone to fight a Nightmare. Kneeling down in front of the hybrid, Takeshi placed a hand on Arashi's shoulder and gave him a gentle shake.

"Arashi. Arashi wake up," he said.

Brown eyes cracked open slightly. "Takeshi...I can't move my body," Arashi responded.

"Let's see the damage," Takeshi removed Zero from Arashi's neck and placed the AI onto a special device. An image of Arashi's body appeared on the screen, with the highlighted red areas signifying the damage that was done. Takeshi widened his eyes in alarm when a large 98% flashed repeatedly in front of his eyes. Lifting his eyes back up to Arashi's unmoving form, the assistant was amazed he could still function.

"Your body is 98% damaged! How on earth are you still functioning properly?"

"Through sheer will," Arashi coughed again, spraying more silver liquid onto his palm.

Wordlessly Takeshi brought the hybrid back to the lab.

* * *

Hyouga was in a rage when he saw the damage done.

"What was he thinking? Using Overdrive mode so recklessly! I warned him not to do so or his body will overheat and strain the machinery!" he barked angrily, pressing buttons like mad while operating arms worked on Arashi's body behind the glass screen he was glaring daggers at.

"I guess the Nightmare forced him to use it," Takeshi meekly answered.

"He'll be out of commission for a while until repairs are done. If another Nightmare chooses to appear then we're screwed," Hyouga said flatly.

Takeshi fiddled with several buttons. "Why don't you create another Driver?" he suggested.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to perfect the Ginga Driver? Not to mention finding someone compatible to use it? I can't create another Driver so easily. It takes time and money, resources to do so. I've exhausted half of it just to create the Ginga Driver. We need to conserve our remaining money source," the Professor said as he stared at the screen.

"Arashi can't keep fighting by himself," argued Takeshi.

"He knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to become Ginga," countered Hyouga.

The screen started blinking rapidly and the two rounded upon the screen. It was showing signs of internal damage to Arashi's body and was requesting permission to replace the malfunctioning parts.

"He's really done it this time," Hyouga hissed.

Another flash made Hyouga throw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Now what!" he cried irritably.

"It's another Nightmare," Takeshi answered, enlarging a screen to show a Spider Nightmare rampaging around lower Tokyo.

"This is not the time!"

"I'll go," Arashi's voice came from the other side of the glass.

Hyouga and Takeshi widened their eyes. "Are you insane? You can't fight with your body in that condition," Hyouga said.

"I'm going," the ravenette got off the operating table and ran out the emergency doors.

"Damn it all to hell. Go with him and be his back up," Hyouga threw a gun at his assistant and sent him scrambling out the door after Arashi.

* * *

With his vision growing blurry and obscuring him from seeing correctly Arashi still pressed on towards downtown Tokyo. Hyouga would probably have his head on a platter later for doing this, and his body was only 30% repaired but he couldn't let other people die. Zero hung around his neck and was constantly monitoring his condition while working to repair the damage done.

_You can only transform for ten minutes in your condition_.

"More than enough," Arashi pulled Zero from his neck and placed the AI around his right wrist.

_Recognized: Arashi Takigawa_

Hurriedly pulling out the mini disk emblazoned with the Galaxy symbol as the belt materialized around his waist, he inserted it into the slot and waved his hand over the scanner.

"Henshin!"

**Descend! Ginga Rider! **

"Time to end this," he said as his transformation was completed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Do let me know your thoughts!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	2. Vitaz! Friend or Foe?

**Summary: Nightmares. Dreams that either make us fear or embrace them. When people start becoming trapped with their nightmares and cannot awaken, it is up to a certain Kamen Rider to become the light of hope for the citizens. But what are his intentions? Is he truly on the side of humans? Or is there something more sinister at work here? **_  
_

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or anything associated with it.**

**Note: Kamen Rider Vitaz belongs to Myshiroyuki**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kamen Rider Ginga**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Vitaz! Friend or Foe? **

The Spider Nightmare was busy draining the life out of its victims when Arashi arrived. Wasting no time he jumped into battle, knocking the Nightmare away from an unconscious woman with a powerful kick. It snarled angrily, snapping its fangs in irritation that someone had interrupted its meal. Removing his Ginga swords Arashi held them back-handed in one hand, pulling out a mini disk with the other.

"Let's bring you away from the others," he inserted the disk into his belt slot.

_Recognized: Sonic Flight_

Wings materialized from his back that granted him the ability to fly. Grabbing the Nightmare by its neck, he dragged the monster to a nearby abandoned field where no one was around, and he was free to wreak as much havoc as he wanted.

_Seven minutes remain._

Slashing the Spider Nightmare with his swords Arashi successfully beat it back, but it suddenly spat a liquid at his visors, obscuring his view which made him blindly rub at it with his hands. The more he wiped, the more it smeared and Arashi couldn't afford wasting time like this.

"What is this stuff?" he said while flinging off the liquid from his hands.

Taking advantage of his vulnerable form the Nightmare struck out, slashing with sharp hooks that caught Ginga on the shoulder.

_Five minutes remain. _

Reaching into his belt the ravenette pulled out a new disk and inserted it into his belt. The Nightmare tried to slash again but Arashi blocked with his swords while hastily running his hand through the front of his belt.

_Recognized: Flame Form_

His whole body was surrounded in flames, alarming the Spider as it jumped back in shock, Arashi's suit took on a crimson hue and a mantle of fire appeared behind him as he cut through the element with his swords. Every strike of his weapons sent a wave of heat outward towards the Nightmare, and it was soon running around in an attempt to avoid the heat, while simultaneously attacking at the same time.

**Ginga Flame Form! **

_Overcharge_

Throwing one of the blades out to pin the Spider to the ground, Arashi flew into the air directly above it. Just as he was about to finish it off with his overcharge attack, his belt began flashing and the ravenette plummeted to the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of Arashi and he coughed several times as the transformation undid itself, rendering him open to attacks in his civilian form.

_Transformation exceeded time limit_.

A stinging kick to the abdomen sent him sprawling on the dirt. Vision blurred momentarily by the attack, Arashi barely managed to dodge when a shot was fired at the Nightmare. Takeshi arrived with the gun in his hand. Pulling the trigger repeatedly, he unleashed a hail of bullets onto the monster. It writhed in pain thanks to the special bullets used, it had been designed by Hyouga to cause immense pain when fired upon Nightmares, and retreated for the time being.

"Arashi!"

Said ravenette could barely move his limbs as darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Once back at the lab Hyouga submerged Arashi inside a tank full of special liquid while robotic hands operated on the open wounds. A mask connected to a ventilator outside pumped oxygen into his lungs as the ravenette remained in a comatose state. The damage done to his body was severe, and by transforming again along with using his fire form, it only made the injuries all that much worse. Arashi would be out of commission for a while, and this time Hyouga would ensure the ravenette remained unconscious until all the wounds are healed.

"That idiot," he cursed for the fifteenth time under his breath.

Takeshi let out a quiet snort but otherwise remained silent, slaving away at the task on hand, which was repairing Zero and downloading more data onto the the AI to assist Arashi further on the field. In addition to the automated repair systems, Takeshi decided to add a shield function which would protect the ravenette for a duration should his transformation malfunction in the middle of a battle. It wouldn't save his life if a devastating blow was landed, but it would at least buy him some time to make a new plan.

"Why did I pick him to be the operator of Ginga in the first place?" muttered Hyouga angrily.

"Because he was the only one compatible," supplied his assistant.

Hyouga cursed again.

* * *

The Spider Nightmare returned to an abandoned warehouse where it knelt in front of two figures.

"What happened to you?" a female voice asked.

It gestured frantically with its claws, making clicking noises at the same time with its fangs.

"Ginga? Did you say Ginga is back? That can't be!" the same female shrieked incredulously.

"How unlike you to loose your cool Keiko," her male companion interjected.

Keiko threw him a dirty glare. "Shut it Hayate. You know only Ginga is capable of entering the dream world to defeat the Nightmares we create. How are we supposed to bring forth our master, the Great Shadow, if Ginga exists?" she pointedly tapped her fan on his head sharply.

Hayate swatted his sister's hand away. "Don't hit me with that thing," he scolded but turned back to the Spider Nightmare, which was slowly bleeding from its bullet wounds.

"Now let's patch you up why don't we?" Hayate extended a hand forward and unleashed a stream of dark energy at the Nightmare.

It enveloped the Spider in a tight cocoon as the energy fused with its body and system, healing its wounds and giving it a very powerful boost as well. Keiko observed quietly from where she sat, allowing her brother to do what he wanted with the Spider Nightmare. These were only the babies of the group, the more powerful ones required special cultivation. Soon they'll need to go out on their own and find potential victims to turn into Nightmares.

"Done," Hayate announced proudly.

The Spider Nightmare erupted from its cocoon and stood before the siblings. Physically it didn't change but Keiko could feel the powerful aura rolling off its body. She smiled. Ginga will certainly have a hard time fighting this Nightmare. With a flick of her fan she sent it back out to gather more victims, giving her brother a smirk which he shook his head in response to.

* * *

"Yukio! Come over here and look at this dress!" Shiho shouted with her hands waving in the air.

Yukio strolled over with Aki right behind him and the trio peered at a lacy dress that was sheer enough to see through but not completely. The group were window shopping in the lower district of Shinagawa, having a decided to spend the day together since the school year had ended for the girls. Yukio enjoyed it. It had been a while since he was able to relax like this. Every moment spent was dedicated to eradicating the Viruses created by his siblings, which made a day like this all the more memorable for the android.

Unfortunately Lady Luck never seemed to favor him.

A loud scream drew his attention across the parking lot to where a rampaging monster was currently flipping cars over in the air. From first glance it resembled the Spider Virus he had fought and defeated before, prompting Yukio to think if his siblings had recreated the Virus with a new form, but closer inspection said so otherwise. While it resembled the Spider Virus, this was clearly a different monster as it was attacking and draining the life out of screaming bystanders.

"Take cover and stay out of sight," Yukio said to Aki and Shiho as he whipped out his cell phone, scrolling through the apps and tapping on one of them.

**Executing Driver App! **

A metal belt materialized around his waist with an empty slot in the center big enough to fit his phone. Hastily scrolling through the apps while running towards the monster, Yukio tapped another one and ducked as a car went sailing over his head.

**Executing Vitaz App! **

"Henshin!" he cried, inserting his phone into the slot.

A spinning orb of light surrounded his body and quickly faded to reveal Yukio's rider form. A silver suit with golden circuits glinted in the sunlight as he flicked his silver and gold scarf to the side, generating a powerful gust of wind that caused the monster to stagger back.

"Now let's take care of you before you hurt anyone else," Yukio ran forward and punched the monster in the chest with his right arm.

It shrunk back briefly but quickly recovered and spat a string of webbing at him, catching Yukio's arm as he was engaged in a game of tug-of-war with the monster. The more he pulled the harder the monster tugged. Digging his boots into the ground he quickly scrolled through the apps on his phone and tapped on an icon.

**Executing Gun App! **

Grabbing his gun which was formed through his phone Yukio took aim and squeezed the trigger, firing shots at the monster which caused the webbing to break. Now that he was free the android continued to pummel the monster. Suddenly it grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him to the ground, completely catching him off guard and by surprise.

"Yukio!" he heard Shiho scream.

Drawn by her voice the monster leapt into the air over Yukio's head, landing directly in front of where Shiho and Aki were hiding. Flipping himself over and scrambling onto his feet he quickly ran over to where they were, but had a distinct feeling that he wouldn't make it in time. He watched as the monster raised a claw in the air and prepared to strike at the girls.

"No!" he yelled.

* * *

Arashi jumped from the top of the building and landed deftly on his feet, his repairs completed thanks in part to Hyouga speeding up the process, and the other to his AI Zero. His body was fully healed and recharged, which meant he was able to transform without the strain of his injuries holding him back. Though the ravenette had a feeling Hyouga would yell at him later for having sped up the process, since normally it would take a day to fully heal the wounds he sustained. Pulling his hand back the hybrid snapped it forward, catching the Nightmare in the jaw and it backed away in pain.

"Just in time," he murmured and turned to the girls.

"W-Who are you?" one stammered nervously at him.

He gave them a small smile. "Stay here and try not to draw its attention," he said while pulling Zero out of his pocket.

Turning his back on the girls Arashi placed Zero around his wrist and allowed the wires to pierce his skin.

_Recognized: Arashi Takigawa. _

His belt materialized around his waist and Arashi extracted a mini disk from his pocket. "Henshin!" he announced, inserting the disk into the slot and running his right hand over the scanner. Bright light engulfed him as he charged towards the Nightmare, kicking it in the chest as his transformation completed itself, revealing his rider form. Only then did he realize there was another at the scene, and this person was also transformed and bore a belt similar to his.

"Zero who is that?" he asked his AI.

_Origin unknown. Subject cannot be identified by any means_, Zero answered as his right arm flashed red.

"Is he a friend or foe?..."

_Twenty minutes before automatic Overdrive mode_.

"What are we waiting for then?" Arashi joined the battle.

* * *

Needless to say Yukio was surprised when a guy suddenly jumped off the roof and punched the monster away from his friends.

What made him speechless was the fact that the guy transformed.

_Transformed _in front of his eyes.

Was he another Kamen Rider like himself?

Is he a friend? Or is he an enemy?

Yukio went with the former after recalling him saving Shiho and Aki from the monster.

"Who are you?" he shouted, firing another shot at said monster in front of him.

"Let's talk after we beat this thing," the mysterious Rider answered.

Sliding on the hard pavement Yukio continued to fire shots until he was directly in front of the Rider, at which point he caught him drawing forth what appeared to be a mini disk and inserting it into his belt.

_Recognized: Ginga Gun _

"Ginga?" Yukio whispered to himself.

A gun materialized in the Rider's hand and together the duo unleashed a torrent of bullets onto the monster, causing it to scream and hiss in pain. However a cocoon covered its body, rendering it impervious to their long-ranged attacks.

"What the hell?" Yukio gasped.

* * *

"Zero analyze that form," ordered Arashi.

_Subject has encased itself in a cocoon that is impervious to conventional firearms. I recommend switching to Metal form to break through it. _

"Let's go with that then," the ravenette pulled out a grey disk, inserted it into his belt, and quickly ran his hand across the scanner.

_Recognized: Metal Form. _

A circle of light formed around his body again from the center of his belt, covering his Ginga suit with metallic plates as a staff attached itself to his back. His visor took on a silver hue, and a scarf appeared around his neck. Snapping his fingers together the light faded and Arashi stood in his Metal state, grabbing the staff from his back and swinging it widely in the air.

It met the cocoon with an unpleasant crunching sound but only succeeded in creating a small crack.

"Not strong enough," he muttered.

"Let me help," the new Rider interjected.

Craning his head around Arashi noticed the Rider swipe his hand down his belt and tapped on an app.

**Executing Drill App! **

Electricity pulsed through both arms of the mysterious Rider as he held them out. An image of a drill was created which was then used to attack, with Arashi rolling out of the way just in time, for the point made contact with the crack and began drilling harshly through the cocoon. The ravenette brought his staff back around and whacked it against the cocoon again, cracking it as the Spider Nightmare shrieked in pain.

"Time to end this," Arashi slammed his hand against his belt.

_Overcharge Metal Form. _

Crouching down as light pulsed through his staff Arashi jumped into the air, bringing his staff down onto the Nightmare's head with a satisfying cracking sound. Landing gracefully on his feet the ravenette watched silently with the other Rider as the Spider Nightmare exploded in an inferno of fire and electricity.

"Now then...who are you?" the Rider asked him.

Arashi cocked his head and peered at the Rider through his visor. "Kamen Rider Ginga. And who might you be?"

"Vitaz. Kamen Rider Vitaz."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Kamen Rider Vitaz belongs to Myshiroyuki!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	3. A Short Alliance

**Summary: Nightmares. Dreams that either make us fear or embrace them. When people start becoming trapped with their nightmares and cannot awaken, it is up to a certain Kamen Rider to become the light of hope for the citizens. But what are his intentions? Is he truly on the side of humans? Or is there something more sinister at work here? **_  
_

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or anything associated with it.**

**Note: Kamen Rider Vitaz belongs to Myshiroyuki**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kamen Rider Ginga**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A Short Alliance**

"Kamen Rider Vitaz?" Arashi cocked his head to the side, thinking if he had heard about another rider called Vitaz. Did Hyouga make another driver in secret that he hadn't told the ravenette about?

"What was that thing that attacked?" Vitaz asked.

Reattaching the staff back behind him Arashi pushed a button on his belt, ejecting all the disks inside the slot as the transformation undid itself. Vitaz copied his movements, removing the cellphone from his belt slot and the two stood face to face. Arashi was surprised to find such a young man behind the suit, and likewise the ravenette had a feeling the young man was taken aback by his appearance as well. Thanks to the machinery integrated into his body Arashi only had the physical look of a 19 year-old, but his half human side told him he was currently 24 years of age.

"That was a Nightmare, monsters born from the dreams of humans. It feeds upon the fear of others and acts out on its host's deepest and darkest desires," explained Arashi as he converted Zero into a necklace.

"You're not a typical human are you?" Vitaz continued.

'_He's a sharp one_' Arashi had to give him credit.

"What makes you say that?"

Vitaz cast his eyes towards the building behind him. "No one jumps down from a four story building and survives without breaking a bone or two in the process," he noted quietly.

"I'm just a typical human. My name is Arashi, what is yours?"

"Yukio."

"Thank you for fighting that Nightmare earlier Yukio," Arashi fingered Zero absentmindedly until it went off.

_Arashi, he is a android_.

Yukio stared at the necklace hanging around Arashi's neck. "That thing can tell I'm an android? I wasn't planning on even telling you!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Zero has a scanner built into him," Arashi studied the young man standing in front of him.

So he was a full android?

That could explain why so much electricity coursing through his suit didn't affect him the slightest. But Arashi couldn't figure out who could make such a perfect android like Yukio. He looks, walks, and acts like a human, though the ravenette wasn't sure about the eating part.

"In any case thank you for protecting Shiho and Aki back there," Yukio said as the two girls came out hesitantly to stand next to him.

Arashi inclined his head in response.

"Anyways we need to go now. If you ever need me, just give me a call."

Yukio passed a piece of paper to Arashi with a number scribbled on it. The ravenette pocketed the paper and watched as the trio disappeared back into the city after exiting the field.

* * *

"That Spider Nightmare turned out to be worthless after all!" Keiko spat angrily.

"What amazed me was that new rider that suddenly showed up," Hayate mused, having observed the action from afar through the use of Keiko's fan.

"I haven't heard of another rider aside from Ginga," his sister got up and started pacing around the empty warehouse.

Hayate rubbed his forehead. "I think we need to up the antics don't we dear sister? This time search out for potential victims and render them comatose, then have those Nightmares turn others into Nightmares as well. Let's see how Ginga will deal with that," he smirked at the thought of his plan.

"You may annoy me little brother but I do love your plans," she responded with a wicked smile.

* * *

A woman waved by to her friends after exiting the office building they were working it. It had been a rather long day and she was looking forward to heading home to take a nice shower. Her car was parked behind an alleyway across the street, and her heels clicked against pavement as she made her way towards where her vehicle was parked. Turning the corner she was just about to get in when a mysterious shadow dragged her through the wall.

Unable to breathe for that duration the woman coughed violently when the shadow suddenly released her. Falling to the ground in an heap with her bag next to her, she rubbed at her neck and gasped for air, looking around at where she was. Standing in front of her were two figures, a male and female, and they were looking at her like a piece of sashimi about to be eaten at her favorite Japanese restaurant.

"W-Who are you people?" she stammered nervously.

Instead of answering the two figures looked at each other. "What do you think Keiko? Will she do nicely?" the male asked.

"Not exactly my type," Keiko answered, prodding at the woman with her fan, "but she'll have to do for now. If you'll do the honors Hayate."

A loud scream echoed in the air as Hayate shrouded the woman in a web of darkness. Several minutes later it broke apart and a new Nightmare emerged. Its head was shaped like a bird and had two wings folded behind its feathery back. Wicked sharp claws tipped its fingers and talons, and a beak ending in a curve poked out from its jaw. It cocked its head at Keiko and Hayate before bowing to its new masters.

"Now go and wreak some havoc my dear Bird Nightmare," Keiko ordered.

The lifeless shell of the woman it came from laid on the floor next to Keiko's leg.

* * *

The loud roar of a motorcycle engine ripped through the streets of Tokyo as Arashi rode down a highway. He was lost in thought over the mysterious rider from earlier and needed answers from Hyouga. Pulling a mini disk out of his pocket and holding it in front of Zero, his AI's scanner function read the disk and projected an image board in front of Arashi, which quickly morphed into a small bird.

"Go and scout the area for signs of Nightmares," he said to it.

The bird nodded its head and quickly flew off to survey the area. Zero would be able to tell if any Nightmares were lurking by, since the AI is linked to the bird's camera view.

Pulling into a parking lot and killing his engine, Arashi took off his helmet and entered the building after it scanned his retina. The laboratory was located in the basement of a research facility, with Hyouga being one of the top scientists they kept him and allowed him to build the lab to do his experiments in. Various people were walking around, some carrying clipboards while others chatted quietly in groups. They all greeted Arashi when he came in, having known about him being Ginga's operator and the first successful hybrid created by their facility.

Entering the elevator he waited patiently for it to take him down to the basement.

* * *

When he arrived Takeshi was nowhere in sight but Hyouga was busy mulling over something on the computer screen.

"Did you create a new rider?" Arashi asked as soon as he stepped in.

"No. Why would I do that when I spent a fortune making your Ginga driver?" answered Hyouga without looking at him.

"Then who in the world is Vitaz..."

At this the professor tore his eyes from the screen to face Arashi. "Vitaz?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Some guy transformed and helped me fight off the Spider Nightmare. He called himself Kamen Rider Vitaz. Are you _sure _you had nothing to do with this professor?" Arashi folded his arms, leaning against a pillar for support.

"As far as I know only the Ginga driver is in operation. Whoever this Vitaz is...I had nothing to do with it," Hyouga responded earnestly.

Arashi placed a hand under his chin for thought. "Vitaz..."

"In any case we have a more pressing issue at hand. When you destroyed those Nightmares did you notice anything strange?"

The ravenette thought for a moment.

"The Spider Nightmare wrapped itself in a cocoon that was pretty much impenetrable...even my Metal form had a hard time cracking it. I've never seen Nightmares do that before," he finally said.

"Whoever is behind the creation of these Nightmares seemed to have up their antics. You'll need to watch the strain on your body when you transform," Hyouga punched a number of buttons on the screen.

Grabbing a cable from the screen that was attached to a serious of cords, Hyouga brought it over and made Arashi roll his sleeve up. The ravenette sighed heavily but complied, allowing the professor to stick the thing into an opening on his arm. It was used to monitor his body and to ensure nothing was overheated or strained. Before he was chosen to be the Ginga operator, Arashi was an orphan living on the streets, surviving by stealing whatever he could from people. He was caught one day and beaten close to death by a group of thugs. Left to bleed on the streets of Tokyo, Arashi thought he was going to die until Hyouga came upon him. The professor brought him back to the lab and integrated machinery into his body, turning him into a hybrid. It was also during that time he discovered the ravenette was compatible with the newly created Ginga driver.

After going through months of rehabilitation and training, Arashi was finally deployed as Kamen Rider Ginga to combat the threat of Nightmares that have begun mysteriously appearing throughout Japan.

"Everything seems to be in working order," Hyouga muttered as he looked at the screen.

Arashi stifled a cough.

The cable was removed from his arm.

"Give me your Ginga Driver," instructed the professor.

The ravenette produced it using Zero and gave it to Hyouga.

"I'll need to make a few adjustments to your driver. It should allow you to enter Overdrive mode without straining your body too much if it's successful."

The 'if' made Arashi feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Status report Zero," the ravenette said to his AI.

_Everything is calm right now. Nothing suspicious to report. Will continue to monitor the terrain. _

"I was referring to my body," Arashi rubbed his forehead wearily.

_Forgive me sir I wasn't aware you were asking me about your status_, his AI chimed.

"Shut it and just answer me," snapped Arashi.

_Functions are at 100%_.

"Thank you," clipped the ravenette in annoyance.

With Hyouga working on his driver for who knows how long Arashi decided to use this time to visit the dining area of the facility.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_To those who think Vitaz is the secondary Rider, he is not. _

_Vitaz belongs to another author called Myshiroyuki._

_I merely borrowed Vitaz for a cameo scene!_

_The secondary rider won't appear for quite a while. _

_See you all next chapter_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	4. To Soar With Wings I

**Summary: Nightmares. Dreams that either make us fear or embrace them. When people start becoming trapped with their nightmares and cannot awaken, it is up to a certain Kamen Rider to become the light of hope for the citizens. But what are his intentions? Is he truly on the side of humans? Or is there something more sinister at work here? **_  
_

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or anything associated with it.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kamen Rider Ginga**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**To Soar With Wings I**

Taking the elevator up to the tenth floor of the facility where the dining room was located, Arashi stepped out of the lift and bumped right into Sakuya, one of the female scientists who works with Hyouga. She had been carrying a stack of paper and the impact caused them to drop on the floor, scattering them at Arashi's feet as he bent down to help her gather them together.

"Arashi-san! I didn't mean to bump into you," Sakuya apologized frantically.

"Don't worry about it. Have you eaten yet? I was about to head over to the dining hall," Arashi picked the last of the papers and handed it over to the shorter girl.

"I haven't yet but I wouldn't mind eating with you," she blushed, ducking to hide her face from his.

Arashi knew she had a crush on him and a faint smile tugged at his lips. "Come with me then," he offered, extending a hand towards her.

Together they headed towards the dining hall to find it rather busy and full of people eating their afternoon meals. Making their way over to an empty table the duo took a seat. Arashi got up first and went over to stand in line, looking over what to get on today's menu. When it was finally his turn to pick the ravenette picked a sandwich for himself, followed by a tomato soup for Sakuya.

"How are things Arashi?" San asked as she placed his order onto a tray.

"Hyouga driving me up the wall like usual," he chuckled, taking the tray with him as she waved a hand in his direction.

Handing the bowl of soup over to Sakuya while taking up his own sandwich, the ravenette bit into it, leaving Sakuya to swirl her soup around with a spoon.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"Just a bit tired," Sakuya yawned for emphasis.

Studying her face closely in between bites of sandwich, Arashi could see she was getting circles underneath her eyes. When was the last time she took a break and went on vacation? He felt bad for her. The others must work her to the ground with papers and research reports to type up. If only there was something he could to to help, but Arashi had his hands full fighting as Kamen Rider Ginga.

"Well you should probably get some rest earlier," he finally said after a moment of silence.

Sakuya chuckled quietly. "Sleep? Sleep is a foreign word to me," she answered through a sip of soup.

They ate in silence for several minutes.

"How's your body holding up?"

Arashi flexed his right hand for her to see. "All healed though Hyouga had my head for speeding up the process."

She placed a hand on top of his, trying not to let the coldness of his skin bother her. Due to the machinery inside his body Arashi radiated no heat like a normal human, something that saddened Sakuya as she always wanted to feel the warmth of his hand against hers. Also he doesn't sleep much and spends most of his time outside fighting to protect them.

"I heard it was bad enough Hyouga had to dunk you in that tank again," she squeezed his hand while she spoke.

"I went into Overdrive mode twice and it was too much for my body to handle," he admitted softly to her.

Sakuya's breath hitched. She knew his body couldn't handle the strain of entering Overdrive mode. To use it once was suicidal, but use it _twice_? She was amazed Arashi was still functioning with no permanent side effects from using that system. Now that she was watching him closely, Sakuya could make out the slight look of pain on his face.

Just as she was about to ask him something the entire building shook violently, and the alarms started blaring at deafening tones.

"What's going on?" she gasped, glancing around in bewilderment.

"Zero what happened?"

_I sense the presence of a Nightmare_.

"Here in the building? Arashi!" Sakuya scrambled as another shockwave resonated through the building.

"Is Hyouga done with my driver?"

_Yes. He just programmed it back into my inventory. _

Turning to Sakuya and cupping a hand against her cheek, Arashi pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Stay here and keep out of sight. I'll deal with the Nightmare and protect you," he murmured before rushing off.

"Arashi..."

* * *

The Bird Nightmare was rampaging around the lobby of the facility while people screamed and ran for cover. It jumped over to one of the scientists and scratched her with its claws. For a moment the girl didn't move but then her body convulsed, and a new Nightmare emerged from a crack split right down from head to toe of her body. With two Nightmares to deal with instead of one, the reinforcement squad was having trouble dealing with them until Arashi arrived.

"Arashi!"

He stood in front of the two Nightmares. "Get the others to safety. I'll deal with these things," he ordered the captain.

"Ha!"

Unclasping Zero from around his neck to convert into a bracelet, the ravenette placed his AI around his right wrist while keeping his gaze fixated upon the two Nightmares.

_Recognized: Arashi Takigawa_

His belt materialized around his waist. Pulling out a mini disk from the pocket of his jacket, Arashi inserted it into his belt slot and raised his right hand.

"Henshin!"

As soon as his transformation was complete Arashi wasted no time and ran forward to engage the two Nightmares in battle. The main one seemed to be avoiding him, leaving the fighting to its offspring. The ravenette kicked the smaller one in the chest, only to get a punch in the back from the other. Grabbing the arm of the one that had just punched him, Arashi heaved, sending it flying over his head and colliding into the smaller Nightmare. Unsheathing his swords from either side of him, the ravenette charged forward, using a back-handed style to slash and hack.

He managed to send them back against a wall.

Then the Nightmares shocked him when they joined hands and flew into the air, hovering directly above his head and started rotating in a circle. A strong gale of wind pressed down against his body, forcing Arashi to the ground as his legs gave way underneath him. Struggling to break free of the powerful vortex keeping him pinned, the ravenette strained every muscle and machinery in his body.

_Arashi if you keep this up your body will cease to function_, warned Zero as his right hand blinked red.

"If I don't get out of this I'll be dead," he retorted.

Reaching for a mini disk on his belt through the strong gust, Arashi managed to pull it out, insert it into his belt, and activated it using the scanner.

_Recognized: Wind Form_

Countering the wind with his own Arashi broke free as wings appeared behind his back briefly. Unleashing a stronger torrent of wind to break the vortex, the ravenette used the moment to launch a new attack of his own at the two Nightmares. Squawking furiously at Arashi for breaking free of their attack, the two Nightmares took the battle to the sky as they unfurled their giant wings.

However they didn't have much room to move due to their being inside the building still.

"At this rate they'll destroy the building," Arashi had to somehow lure them away from the building lest more casualties happen.

_I suggest taking this battle outside to avoid any casualties_, Zero offered helpfully.

If Arashi wasn't in the middle of fighting two Nightmares he would have taken apart his AI and reprogrammed him. However he also knew his AI had a point. Gritting his teeth the ravenette conjured up a gale big enough to send the two monsters hurling out of the building and into the street in front. Thankfully there weren't that many pedestrians on this particular side of the road, giving Arashi the ability to fight to the fullest extent without worrying about bystanders.

_Fifteen minutes remain until Overdrive mode._

"Analyze their weakness," ordered Arashi as he ducked to avoid a car sailing over his head.

_Subjects appear to be generating energy from their hearts, destroying their core with one strike will render them incapable of fighting. The smaller one will also return to the body of its host, though I cannot say the same about the bigger one_.

"Troublesome..." the ravenette combined his swords together through the hilt and threw it like a boomerang.

The first Nightmare managed to dodge it but its offspring wasn't so lucky. Arashi's blades tore through its wings and a horrible painful screech filled the air, as the Nightmare fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Catching his weapons deftly in one hand the ravenette wasted no time and charged forward, impaling the fallen one through the chest with one sword. It struggled briefly, clawing at the sharp blades before exploding in a bloody mess, covering him with the crimson liquid.

"Zero, guide that soul back to the woman it belongs to," Arashi took off the gauntlet from his right hand and threw it in the air.

The moment his AI left his body Arashi felt his vision weaken and blur. Zero sustained him both physically and mentally, to part with his AI, no matter how brief, always brought agony to the ravenette.

Without Zero to sustain him the ravenette had to rely on his own body to attack, but the Nightmare seemed to have sensed his weakness and launched a full-scale assault against him. Bombarding his body with balls of wind, it was all Arashi could do to defend himself while fighting to break free from the brutal attack. However without his AI his body couldn't handle more than a few minutes of defending, and his transformation undid itself, which left Arashi wide open for the next round of attacks.

One particularly nasty one sent him flying against a wall and to the ground.

"Damn it..." Arashi pushed himself onto his feet.

Approaching him with curious cocks of its head the Nightmare slowly closed the distance between itself and Arashi. The ravenette cast his eyes upward and saw there was still no signs of his AI. This was bad. If Zero didn't return soon then he'll really be in a pinch. Bracing himself for an attack his arms were raised protectively in front of his body, but before the Bird Nightmare could strike, a voice calling out distracted it.

"Arashi!"

Both turned simultaneously.

"Sakuya! No! Get back!" he shouted as the Bird Nightmare changed targets, making a beeline straight for the scared scientists.

Running towards the Nightmare in an attempt to throw himself between the two, Arashi was flung aside effortlessly by the monster. Sakuya let out an ear-piercing scream as the Nightmare rendered her unconscious, then threw her over its shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Let her go!" Arashi shouted.

The Nightmare unleashed another barrel of gust in his direction.

Arashi fell back against the same building and coughed up blood.

"Sakuya!"

He watched helplessly as the Bird Nightmare flew off with Sakuya in its grasp.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
